


$727,000

by Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)



Series: 3 David Wenham Roles Not Commonly Written [3]
Category: The Bank
Genre: David Wenham - Freeform, Friendship, Male Friendship, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-01
Updated: 2005-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/pseuds/Cousin%20Shelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim from The Bank. One of three stories about characters played by David Wenham that aren't commonly written in fan fiction. Part of a challenge in a Yahoo group from 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	$727,000

Jim felt better.

"Arigato gozaimasu." He hung up the phone, satisfied that everything had gone well. Toshio had assured him that the last arrangements he'd asked for were taken care of. He wished he didn't have to rely on his friend any more in this matter than he already had, but it was too risky for him to do these things himself.

Toshio had explained that the money had been transferred to the Davises' account in such a way that its legitimacy would never be questioned. He hoped the Davises didn't insist it was an error and that it be looked into. Jim didn't think they would, and he couldn't blame them.

Wayne and Diane Davis. He'd remember their names as long as he lived. And their faces. Even after Simon's Big Swinging Dick and smug face were long forgotten, he'd remember the two people he'd caused so much pain. But, Jim reasoned, if he hadn't taken the stand and lied, someone else would have, and then his plans would have been ruined, and there'd be no compensation at all, late as it was, for the Davises. Their son, Jim's father--neither could be brought back, but this way, the bank paid for both of them.

He'd given the couple what the bank wouldn't--he'd deposited almost three-quarters of a million dollars into their account. It made Jim feel better, but he knew for the rest of his life he'd be haunted by their faces. He hoped someday they could forget his.

He'd also asked Toshio to send a plane ticket to Michelle. Now he just had to wait and see how quickly she'd use it. He knew she would, eventually. She would.

And the last favor--Vincent. Dear, friendly, enthusiastic Vincent who had introduced him to Simon, talked him up, listened with keen interest to his every theory and idea. After hurting the Davises and having to leave without Michelle, Vincent was the only regret he had left.

Now that the bank was destroyed, Vincent had no job. Jim had tried to keep tabs on him, following the papers and the news. The board members had all been arrested, even Simon had been caught despite his attempt to flee the country, and many of the banks higher-up employees were questioned, including Vincent. Though he'd been released without charges, no other institution in the area would ever hire him. Jim wished Vincent had been spared in all of this, because Jim knew that of all of them, Vincent was the only one driven by pure motives.

Unlike Simon and the board members who were driven by greed, and unlike himself, driven by the need for revenge, Vincent was driven by numbers and logic and the absolute awe of Jim's mind and Jim's ability to create a program as amazing as B.T.S.E. Vincent was driven by his passion for technology and math, his love of it all.

Jim had loved watching him get as excited as a kid with a new toy every time they made a market correction. And hated knowing that he was going to hurt this man, financially and worse, personally.

He hoped Vincent would have good sense enough to take the job offer Toshio had arranged in Japan. It was a position he thought the man could really sink his teeth into, if his heat for Jim's project had been any indication. It would also make it easier for Jim to see him again, one day, after the scandal was long past. He'd like that chance to sit down and explain himself to Vincent, make it clear why he had to lie, why even though they'd become friends, Jim couldn't sacrifice his plans to keep from betraying him. And he thought maybe Vincent would understand.

He'd like to explain himself to the Davises also, but knew he never could. And even if he could, he didn't know if he had enough strength of character to go through with it.

He sighed and closed his laptop, hoping Vincent wouldn't raise issue with the bank about the money, a direct deposit from one Betsy James, in a large enough amount to keep him afloat and, Jim hoped, help him relocate without too much financial strain. He wondered if Vincent had ever been to Japan. Had Michelle?

He smiled as he wondered if Michelle would insist on calling him Paul, now that she knew his real name. He hoped not. He'd actually grown quite fond of Jim, and now thought of himself by that name, almost as a nickname he supposed. Where Paul had planned, Jim *did*.

As Jim he'd gotten things done, brought down the bad guys, befriended Vincent, and loved Michelle. Who would be arriving any day, he suspected.

Jim felt better.


End file.
